Patrick Kane
'Patrick Kane '(born Patrick Timothy Kane II on November 19, 1988 in Buffalo, New York) is an American professional ice hockey right wing/center for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Minor & Junior Playing Career When Patrick was fourteen years old, he played junior hockey for the USA Bobcats, scoring many goals and earning the title of MVP. He relocated to Michigan where he lived with former NHL player Pat Verbeek, having been convinced to play for the Honeybaked AAA hockey club in Detroit. His career with Honeybaked lasted three years. The London Knights drafted Patrick in the 5th round of the 2004 Ontario Hockey League Midget Draft, but he did not choose to play for the Knights until the 2006–07 season. Instead, he played for the United States U-18 National Team Development Program (NTDP), where he led the team in scoring with 102 points during the 2005–06 season. Playing on a line with Sergei Kostitsyn and Sam Gagner the following season with London, Patrick amassed 145 points for the OHL scoring title and combined with Gagner and Kostitsyn for 394 points. He and the Knights finished the post-season by losing in the OHL's Western Conference final to the Plymouth Whalers in a 4-1 best of 7 series. He finished his postseason with 10 goals and 21 assists for a total of 31 points in 16 games. On April 27, 2007, Patrick was announced as the winner of the Emms Family Award for the OHL rookie of the year. He was also named runner-up to John Tavares for the Red Tilson Trophy as league MVP. On June 25, 2007, Patrick threw the ceremonial first pitch at a Chicago Cubs game on June 25, 2007 at Wrigley Field. He later joined Denis Savard, the Blackhawks' coach, in singing "Take Me Out to the Ball Game." He also threw the first pitch at a Buffalo Bisons (AAA) game in August. NHL Playing Career Going into the 2007 NHL Entry Draft, Patrick was ranked first among North American prospects by the NHL Central Scouting Bureau and was chosen first overall by the Chicago Blackhawks. On July 25, 2007, Blackhawks GM Dale Tallon announced that they had signed Patrick to a three year contract. On October 4, 2007, he made his NHL debut against the Minnesota Wild and had his first assist and first shootout goal (a game-winner), two days later against Dominik Hasek of the Detroit Red Wings. On October 19, 2007, Patrick scored his first NHL regulation time goal on José Théodore of the Colorado Avalanche. With a quick start to his rookie campaign, he was named the NHL Rookie of the Month for October on November 2, 2007, after tallying 5 goals and 11 assists in 12 games. On December 15, 2007, Patrick and the Blackhawks visited the Buffalo Sabres for a regular season game. It was the first time he had come back to Buffalo as a pro hockey player. He received a special cheer from his hometown and a special ceremony was held before the game. The Blackhawks lost the game 3-1 with him scoring their lone goal. Patrick finished his first NHL campaign atop the rookie scoring race with 72 points. On June 12, 2008, he received the Calder Memorial Trophy, awarded to the NHL's best rookie player, finishing ahead of teammate Jonathan Toews and Washington Capitals forward Nicklas Bäckström. The following season, Patrick and Jonathan Toews helped lead a rejuvenated Blackhawks team back to the playoffs. After recording 70 points in the regular season, he notched his first career hat trick in the 2009 playoffs against the Vancouver Canucks in the second round on May 11, 2009. The Blackhawks won the game 7-5, clinching their spot in the Western Conference Final for the first time since 1995. After the game, he told the Chicago Sun-Times that he was "fired up" after Canucks defenseman Willie Mitchell claimed that Patrick "couldn't play five-on-five." Patrick finished his first NHL playoffs with 14 points in 16 games as the Blackhawks were eliminated in the Western Conference Finals by the Detroit Red Wings. In May of 2009, the Chicago Tribune reported that Patrick would be the cover athlete for EA Sports' NHL 10. In the final season of his initial rookie contract, he signed a 5-year, reported $31.5 million extension to remain with the Blackhawks on December 3, 2009. The deal was announced simultaneously with contract extensions to both Toews and defenseman Duncan Keith] as well. In the 2009–10 season, Patrick finished with a career-high 88 points to rank 9th in the NHL in scoring. On June 9, 2010, he scored the overtime winner when he shot the puck under the pads of Flyers goalie Michael Leighton and into the net, winning the Blackhawks the Stanley Cup. The goal ended a 49-year Stanley Cup drought for the Blackhawks. It also made Patrick the youngest person in NHL history to score a Stanley Cup winning goal in overtime; that title previously belonged to Bobby Orr in 1970. Patrick was selected as an alternate captain for the 2011 NHL All-Star Game. In the 2012–13 season, Jonathan Toews tied Patrick for the team lead in goals with 23. Kane finished the season as the team leader in assists (32) and points (55). On June 8, 2013, he notched his second career postseason hat-trick in the 2013 playoffs against the Los Angeles Kings in double overtime of Game 5 of the Western Conference Finals. That goal at 11:40 in double overtime advanced the team to the Stanley Cup Finals against the Boston Bruins. It was his second Stanley Cup Final appearance. The Blackhawks would wind up winning the 2013 Stanley Cup Finals in six games. Kane contributed by scoring three goals (one in Game 4 and two in Game 5) to win the 2013 Conn Smythe Trophy as the Stanley Cup Playoffs MVP. In addition, Patrick was the first winger since Claude Lemieux in 1995 and the first number one overall draft pick since Mario Lemieux in 1992 to win the Conn Smythe. On March 19, 2014, he injured his left leg following a collision with Brenden Morrow in a game against the St. Louis Blues, causing him to miss the remainder of the regular season, but he returned in the postseason. On July 9, 2014, the Blackhawks announced that Patrick and Jonathan Toews had both signed eight year contract extensions which is set to start running on July 1, 2015 with an annual average value of $10.5 million. In the 2014–15 season, Patrick emerged as one of the NHL's leading scorers; during the regular season, he tallied 64 points (27 goals and 37 assists). He was elected to the 2015 NHL All-Star Game in Columbus, Ohio. On February 24, 2015, he injured his left clavicle on February 24, 2015, after he was cross-checked into the boards while stumbling towards the ice by Alex Petrovic in a game against the Florida Panthers. Patrick underwent surgery and was expected to miss twelve weeks; at the time of his injury, he was leading the NHL in points. He recovered earlier than initially projected and returned to the team at the start of the 2015 playoffs. Head Coach Joel Quenneville moved Patrick to the Blackhawks' top line alongside Jonathan Toews and Brandon Saad after the Anaheim Ducks took a 3–2 game lead in the Western Conference Finals. The trio combined for nine points over the final two games and propelled the Blackhawks to the Stanley Cup Finals. Patrick helped the Blackhawks defeat the Tampa Bay Lightning by assisting on Duncan Keith's game-winning goal in Game 6 and scoring an insurance goal for his third Stanley Cup championship in six years. He finished the playoffs with 11 goals and 12 assists, tying Tampa Bay's Tyler Johnson with a playoff-high 23 points. Following the offseason departures of Brandon Saad and Brad Richards, the Blackhawks acquired rookie winger Artemi Panarin and veteran center Artem Anisimov to join Patrick on the second line for the 2015–16 season. Patrick recorded a 26-game point streak between October and December, during which he tallied 16 goals and 24 assists; this was the longest streak by any US-born skater, and the longest point-streak in Blackhawks history. He was selected to the 2016 NHL All-Star Game as the captain of the Central Division team. On April 1, 2016, Patrick reached the 40-goal mark for the first time in his NHL career when he scored a late goal in the second period of a 5–4 overtime victory against the Winnipeg Jets. On April 3, 2016, Patrick scored his second hat trick in a 6–4 win against the Boston Bruins, reaching 100 points and becoming the first Blackhawks player to score 100 points in a season since Jeremy Roenick in 1993–94, and the first American NHL player to reach 100 points since Doug Weight in 1995–96. Patrick ended the season with a league-high 106 points, winning the both the Hart Memorial Trophy and the Art Ross Trophy; he is Chicago's first winner of either award since Stan Mikita scored 87 points in 1967–68 and is the first American player in NHL history to capture either trophy since they have been awarded. He also won the Ted Lindsay Award, given to the NHL's most outstanding player as voted by the NHL Players Association. Patrick continued his success with Panarin during the 2016–17 NHL season; he finished the season with 89 points, finishing second in the NHL behind Connor McDavid and tied with Sidney Crosby. He was selected to play on the NHL’s Central Division team for the 2017 NHL All-Star Game. However, he and the Blackhawks were swept by the Nashville Predators during the first round of the 2017 Stanley Cup playoffs. He only tallied one goal and assist during the series. During the ensuing off-season, Panarin was traded to the Columbus Blue Jackets in a four-player deal in exchange for Brandon Saad. On January 9, 2018, Patrick recorded the first five-point game of his NHL career in a game against the Ottawa Senators. He was selected to play in the 2018 NHL All-Star Game. On January 20, 2018, in a game against the New York Islanders, he recorded his 800th career point becoming only the fifth player in franchise history to reach that milestone. International Playing Career Patrick has competed internationally for the United States. He first represented the United States in the 2006 IIHF U18 Championships, in which he led the tournament in scoring with 12 points (five goals and seven assists) in only six games played. Patrick's two points per game pace led the United States to the gold medal and earned him individual all-star team honors. The next year, Patrick moved onto the United States' U20 team at the 2007 World Juniors. Kane was one of only three players on the team playing major junior hockey. He continued his international pace with five goals and four assists in seven games to finish second in tournament scoring and once again, garner an all-star team selection. Patrick's team did not perform as well as his U18 team, but they did manage to go home with the bronze medal. After making the NHL and being unable to play in the 2008 WJC due to professional commitments with the Chicago Blackhawks, Patrick played in the 2008 World Championships. He posted 10 points (three goals and seven assists) in seven games as the United States finished fifth. Patrick was selected to represent the United States in the 2010 Olympic Games in Vancouver where he and the team won the silver medal. During the tournament, he scored three goals and two assists in six games. On October 24, 2012, Patrick signed a contract to play for the Swiss club EHC Biel during the 2012–13 NHL lockout. In 20 NLA games, he scored 13 goals and had 10 assists beside Tyler Seguin, the other lockout player in Biel. Kane played for HC Davos in the 2012 Spengler Cup. Patrick was selected to represent the United States in the 2010 Olympic Games in Vancouver, where he and the team won the silver medal. During the tournament he scored three goals and two assists in six games. He represented the United States again in the 2014 Olympic Games in Sochi. He missed two penalty shots in a loss against Finland in the bronze medal game. On April 9, 2018, Patrick was named the captain of Team USA for the 2018 IIHF World Championship; he scored two goals including a game winner in a 3–2 victory against the Czech Republic in the quarterfinals. The U.S. team finished the competition with the bronze medal after losing to Sweden in the semifinals but beating Canada. He finished the championships as the tournament's leading scorer with eight goals & 12 assists in 10 games. He was named the Most Valuable Player of 2018 Men's World Championship. Awards & Achievements *IIHF World U18 Championships All-Star Team (2006) *OHL All-Rookie Team (2007) *OHL First All-Star Team (2007) *OHL Rookie of the Year (2007) *CHL Rookie of the Year (2007) *World Junior Ice Hockey Championships All-Star Team (2007) *NHL All-Rookie Team (2008) *Calder Memorial Trophy (2008) *Winter Olympics silver medal (2010) *Stanley Cup champion (2010, 2013, 2015) *Clarence S. Campbell Bowl (2010, 2013, 2005) *First NHL All-Star Team (2009–10, 2015-16, 2016-17) *NHL All-Star (2009, 2011, 2012, 2015, 2016, 2017) *Conn Smythe Trophy (playoff MVP) (2013) *Art Ross Trophy (2015–16) *Ted Lindsay Award (2015–16) *Hart Memorial Trophy (2015–16) *Ice Hockey World Championship MVP (2018) Other Achievements *Second Star of the Week, December 20–26, 2009 *Third Star of the Month, December 2009 *Scored the Stanley Cup Winning Goal, 2010 *First Star of the Month, November 2013 *First Star of the Month, December 2013 *Second Star of the Month, December 2014 *Elected Central Division captain of the 61st NHL All-Star Game (2016). *First Star of the Month, November 2015 *Third Star of the Month, December 2015 *NHL First Star of the Week, December 18, 2017 *NHL All-Star game selection, January 28, 2018 *Named on 100 Greatest NHL Players list for NHL's Centennial Anniversary. Personal Life Kane is the only son of Patrick and Donna Kane. He has three sisters: Erica, Jessica and Jacqueline. During the offseason, he lives in Hamburg, New York in a house on the shores of Lake Erie which he purchased in March 2012. He currently lives in Trump International Hotel and Tower in Chicago, Illinois. He has an endorsement deal with Bauer Hockey and uses Bauer equipment during games. Arrest On August 9, 2009, Patrick and his cousin, James M. Kane were arrested in Buffalo. According to a police report, he was apprehended around 5:00 a.m. after allegedly punching cab driver Jan Radecki when he claimed to not have proper change for their trip fare. Kane and his cousin's cab fare came out to be $14.80 and they gave him $15.00. Patrick was charged with second-degree robbery, fourth-degree criminal mischief, and theft of services; he pled not guilty. On August 17, 2009, he apologized for the distress he caused, saying he had been "at the wrong place at the wrong time" and mentioned his family, the Chicago Blackhawks organization and their fan base, but not Radecki. On August 19, 2009, Patrick and his cousin appeared before a grand jury. While they were cleared of any felony charges, the two were still indicted on less severe misdemeanor assault, theft and harassment charges; the next day, Kane and his cousin reiterated their not guilty pleas. On August 27, 2009, Patrick and cousin pled guilty to noncriminal disorderly conduct charges, and were both given conditional discharges, avoiding any penalties if they stayed out of trouble for a year and also ordered to apologize to Radecki. 2015 police investigation On August 6, 2015, the Buffalo News reported that Patrick was the subject of a sexual assault investigation by police in Hamburg, New York in connection with an incident that allegedly occurred the previous weekend. The Erie County District Attorney's Office later declined to press charges against Kane stating that the complainant's allegation was not sufficiently substantiated by credible evidence. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Gallery 306a630c2d606b091daf7ea8d4b6bb33.jpg|A young Patrick Kane acbbc1ae06473292c36fe62412cfa567.jpg youngpkane.jpg 31378b2537df5c64fe69751b79b2a791.jpg|Patrick Kane with former NHL hockey player Sylvain Turgeon 1994-95_pinnacle_turgeon_2.jpg|Patrick Kane and his father on a trading card featuring former NHL player Sylvain Turgeon (1994-95) pkane family.jpg|Patrick Kane with his family: mother Donna, father Patrick, sisters Erica, Jaqueline & Jessica and girlfriend Amanda pkane honeybaked.jpg|Patrick Kane playing hockey for the Honeybaked AAA Hockey Club pkanecombine.jpg|2007 NHL Combine Portrait Kane2007nhlentrydraftportrait.jpg|2007 NHL Entry Draft Portrait Headshots kane2007-08season.jpg|2007-08 Season kane2008-09season.jpg|2008-09 Season kane2009-10season.jpg|2009-10 Season kane2010-11season.jpg|2010-11 Season kane2011-12season.jpg|2011-12 Season kane2012-13season.jpg|2012-13 Season kane2013-14season.jpg|2013-14 Season kane2014-15season.jpg|2014-15 Season kane2015-16season.jpg|2015-16 Season kane2016-17season.jpg|2016-17 Season kane2017.jpg|2017-18 Season kane 2018-19 season.jpg|2018-19 Season patrick kane 2019.jpg|2019-20 Season Category:Players Category:2010 Stanley Cup Champions Category:2013 Stanley Cup Champions Category:1988 births Category:2015 Stanley Cup Champions Category:Forwards Category:2016-17 Roster Category:2007-08 Roster Category:2008-09 Roster Category:2009-10 Roster Category:2010-11 Roster Category:2011-12 Roster Category:2012-13 Roster Category:2013-14 Roster Category:2014-15 Roster Category:2015-16 Roster Category:2017-18 Roster Category:First-round draft picks Category:2018-19 Roster Category:2019-20 Roster